


Obito and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: Why is it that, when one thing goes wrong, EVERYTHING seems to go wrong? Why can he never seem to catch a break?!





	Obito and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Some days…you just have bad days.

Today happens to be one of Obito’s very, _very_ bad days.

It starts in the morning. He sleeps right through his alarm, at one point pounding the snooze button so hard…the entire clock gives out with a few last dying bleats of sound. There’s a deadpan glare at the device, grumbling wordlessly to himself before stuffing his pillow atop his head.

That should have been omen enough that today was going to be a disaster.

In the kitchen, he finds an apology note from Ryū: there was an emergency at work, so she had no time to make him (or herself, for that matter) any breakfast. He’s on his own. He half contemplates getting something on the way to his community service, but that costs money…so, he attempts to make something for himself.

Key word: attempts.

By the time he’s done, the smoke alarm is going off, Fubuki screeching in the next room as he coughs. Throwing open a window, he tries to take a breath of fresh air…only to immediately swallow a bug. Gagging and trying to retreat back inside, he bumps his head against the top pane…which releases from its latch and smashes down on his fingers.

The neighbors hear him howl in a combination of pain and fury.

Torn between nursing at his fingers and trying to rub at the pain atop his head, Obito stares at the ruined pan that was supposed to cook his breakfast, on the verge of frustrated tears. Why can he never seem to catch a break?!

Defeated, he tosses the whole mess into the sink, mutters a farewell to Fubuki, and just…takes his leave. He’ll wait to eat until later.

On his way to the administration building to find out what he’ll be doing _this_ time, he gets chased by a dog, randomly scolded by an old lady (he’s still not sure what she was going on about…), and someone in an upper-story apartment dumps water out their window…and right onto his head.

By the time he makes it there, he’s a wet, grumpy mess.

Kakashi stares, expression a bit uncertain. “It…wasn’t raining last time I checked.”

“No, it’s not,” Obito retorts through gritted teeth. “Just give me my assignment…and I’ll get it done.”

There’s an awkward pause, and the Rokudaime hands over a request for labor. Apparently one of the park’s gardens needs weeding and watering. Surely it can’t be that bad, right?

No…wrong.

One of the weeds has a pollen that makes his eyes water. And then while clearing out some old, dead leaves and grass…he stumbles upon a hornets’ nest and gets chased all throughout the park. Which prompts a group of children to laugh at him.

Several hours (and wasp bites) later, he finally finishes, dragging himself to the coordinator to get their signature as proof of a job done. They eye him critically, what with his swollen eyes and patches of red on his face from the bug bites, but thankfully sign off for him anyway. Deciding to have Fubuki take the paperwork back as opposed to facing Kakashi _again_ and in even _worse_ shape, Obito skips the trip back to the Hokage’s office and heads for home, wondering what the hell _else_ can go wrong.

“Obito?!”

Flinching as someone calls out to him, the Uchiha turns only to pause. Apparently also en route home, Ryū gapes at him, hands up over her mouth.

“What _happened_ to you?!” Dashing across the street to the same sidewalk, she peers up at him with horror and worry on her face.

“…I’ve had what feels like the worst day of my life,” he admits, tone bordering on whining. But by the gods, he’s earned the right to complain - he can’t even count everything that went wrong today.

“Oh, koibito…” Giving him a sympathetic look, Ryū takes his hand. “Come on…let’s get you home and fixed up, ne?”

Handing off the paperwork to her summon, the medic bustles Obito into the bathroom, stripping off his still-damp, dirty clothes and urging him into a bath. Ignoring his protests, she proceeds to treat his wasp bites, nurse the headache he _still_ has from whacking his head this morning, and carefully tend to his hands, sore from both the window and all the weeds he pulled today. Once he’s back in one piece, she takes to massaging his scalp, humming softly and occasionally moving down to his shoulders. Obito has to admit, this is quite the turnaround from the previous several hours.

…then his stomach gurgles.

“Sounds like you worked up an appetite, ne?”

Remembering the ruined pan (that she still hasn’t seen), Obito winces. “…yeahhh…”

A short explanation later, Ryū bristles. “You mean to tell me you went all day without eating anything?!”

“I tried, but -!”

She gives him a stern look, but then wilts with a sigh. “…this is my fault, I didn’t get you any breakfast made, and -”

“It’s not your fault. Today was just…a day from Hell,” the Uchiha mutters.

Ryū still looks guilty, tipping the pan into the trash.

Heaving his own weary breath, he mumbles an apology.

“It’s fine…it’s just a pan, Obito. But next time, please just…pick something up to eat, ne? It’s not a big deal. I’d much rather you have something in your stomach than your wallet, okay?”

“But -!”

She gently rests a finger against his lips. “No buts,” she insists, giving him a smile. “We’re doing just fine. And hey…I’m proud of you. You had a dismally horrible day, but you still got your work done! Not everyone would have worked through all of that.”

“I have to,” is his muttered reply.

“Well, still…” She replaces her finger with her lips. “Now that you’re all cleaned up and back in proper shape, we’re going to go out to eat, and we’re going to try to salvage this evening into something better. Okay?”

Obito opens his mouth to protest, but hesitates as Ryū gives him one of her doe-eyed stares. “…oh…fine,” he grumbles. “Make it takeout instead of going out, and I’ll agree. I don’t want to go anywhere after today…”

“…agreed.”

Boxes in hand, they snuggle up on the couch, staring absently at some movie playing on a channel. Setting the empty container aside, he gives her a glance. She doesn’t notice his staring, caught up in whatever plot is going on across the screen. Every so often she takes a slow bite, eating almost an afterthought compared to reacting to the movie. Though Obito wouldn’t personally call it anything interesting or scary, her eyes are glued to the screen, occasionally jumping with a squeak as something pops up unexpectedly.

As she does so again, Obito just snorts, lifting his arm as she seeks protection against his side. Amusement in his tone, he offers, “Nothing’s going to get you so long as I’m around, hm?”

“I know, I know, but it’s so creepy!” Another jump, almost spilling her food as she turns to hide in his chest.

Chuckling at her, he retorts, “You’re such a baby.”

“But it’s scaryyy, ‘bito! I can’t watch anymore!”

“It’s almost over.”

“I can’t!” She persists in her cowering, and he actually feels her shake a bit.

Dark brows lift toward his hairline in surprise. Free hand setting aside her leftovers, he grunts and hauls her more into his lap. “Such a baby…”

“S-shush.”

He just grins, watching the monster tear apart a few more people before the credits roll. “Okay, it’s done, you can stop hiding now.”

Pouting, she doesn’t move.

“…Ryū?”

“M’comfy…”

Obito rolls his eyes. Well, he doesn’t really have anything else to do. Already clean, fed…and feeling much better than he did before she found him. Funny how she does that: always makes him feel better. Mulling that over, he decides any bad day isn’t quite so bad as long as she’s at the end of it. So, for now, he gives a contented sigh and snuggles her a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece! This time a birthday gift for my Obito RP partner, lol. And as a gentle reminder, all posts to this account are reflective of RP that happens on Tumblr. The ship in this piece has been RPed for about 2+ years at this point!
> 
> So if I recall correctly, Meg just wanted something silly / funny for her birthday, so...this is what I came up with! At poor Obito's expense, lol - poor guy had a day straight from Hell. But at least he had a sweetie to help make it better at the end x3


End file.
